


P.E and panic

by Weebyfangirl



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other, School, after the war, lol help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl





	P.E and panic

ShitshitshitshitSHIT

He was late. For PE. And he had to change with the others. Fuck. The mist didn’t hide scars and Percy had a plethora including claw marks on his side, a still healing rather large gash from his latest monster battle and others from general demigod-ness. Shit

His maths teacher had kept him back because he got an F on his last exam. As he was charging down the lino paved floors he busted into the changing room and took off his shirt. The general chatter stopped dead. 

Brandon, forever bold and always stupid said “D-Dude what happened to you..?”

Percy put in as much poison as he could into his reply “None of your business.”


End file.
